Crimsonite
by The Conductress
Summary: Crash Verde. That was the name of the boy who, with the help of his Earth friend Sylvia LaRaain, is said to save his planet Merdicaz from the power-hungry force known as Grayscale, who threatens to drain all color and life from Merdicaz. Crash, fearing for the safety of his planet, travels with Sylvia to find their only hope, the shards called Crimsonite. Let the adventure begin!


**YAY MY FIRST FANFIC! I hope you'll enjoy it! :D**

* * *

Hey there. I'm Sylvia. Sylvia LaRaain. I live out in the country, you know, with the wide prairies covered in tall grass and the occasional herds of horses passing by near my parents' ranch. With the clear night skies, the clearest you've ever seen, the twinkling stars lighting up the swirling dark sky and the bright moon giving off its silvery veils. With nothing out here but the ranch, the wildlife, and freedom a mile all around.

My family's ranch, known as the Firefly Farm, is isolated from the busy towns. The towns were too loud and noisy for my parents, so when they were young they headed out here where it was nice and peaceful. They admired the calming effect of the country, eventually settling here and having their own family, which includes my older brother Bryce and me, the youngest. I'm only fourteen. Bryce is seventeen. Sure, it's a three-year time gap but that ain't stopping us from being the closest friends, not like those stereotypical kinds of teens who always want it their way. Those are city jerks, no offense to them.

Anyways, enough with the introductions. I came to tell you what happened to me one night, on New Years Day. It was both spectacular and scary at the same time, making my head hurt for days after the event happened, but to sum it all up in one word, it was just plain awesome! Everything in my life changed: the way I looked at it, my personality, and it overall taught me lessons I never even knew I needed to learn. It inspired me to never look at anything the same way again. My teacher and best friend, the one who aided me on this journey through parallel dimensions and other worlds I never even knew existed, went by the name of Crash Verde...

~Crimsonite~

It was a cool, Tuesday night, and it was the perfect weather for me to go out on my weekly walk in the far lands away from the ranch. I took my palamino horse, Coballius, with me since it was a pretty far trek. I saddled him up with his signature cobalt blue-colored saddle and his normal bridle, hopped on, and rode off. With Coballius on canter speed it only took fifteen minutes to get to where I needed to go, saying that the place I use to take my alone time isn't far from the Firefly Farm. It's just past this wall of trees and then you're already there.

As I tied Coballius to a firmly-grounded plank of wood, I looked up, my unusually silver eyes darting to the Big Dipper constellation. It was not hard to spot at all, since I love to read books about stars and planets and astronomy and all that. I yanked on the rope to secure the knot, then just stood there, marveling at the flickering orbs of light up there with the white moon right beside them. My light blonde hair, under my cowgirl hat, blew with the soft breeze that also swayed the prairie grass. I kneeled down and leaned back, falling on my bottom, to admire the beauty of the night sky and the colors that seemed to blend it all together in perfect harmony. Blues, reds, whites, it all made the setting perfect.

I sighed heavily, looking back at my horse as he tipped his head down to graze. He had a long, white mane, which I ran my fingers through to comfort both him and I as we became calm, listening to the quiet chirping of the ngiht birds in the wall of trees behind us. It was perfect, oh, so perfect, the best kind of near silence a country girl could every dream of.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, something like a shooting star streaked across the sky, flashing, up ahead in the distance.

It was a quick flash, likehe flash of a camera, only brighter. I gasped, with Coballius whinnying and rearing back in a frightened manner. He tugged and tugged at the tight knot in an attempt to escape whatever was happening, but to no avail. I felt partly accomplished for a second, since my horse wasn't able to get out of it, but then it quickly morphed into fear. I was frightened, too, with not knowing who or what decided to bring up an intense light show in the middle of the country, but knowing myself I had to investigate. I yanked at the knot with one fluid motion, untying it, and got on to Coballius. With my heart beating loudly, I snapped the reigns and galloped in the direction of the flash.

"C'mon, Coballius, I know this is a really bad idea but whoever was over there might need some help!" I said, flicking the reigns again to make Coballius run a bit faster. The horse neighed back as if he were expressing his uncertainty.

It was a pretty long ride, about half an hour to be exact, before I reached the place where the flash occured. I pulled on the reigns, forcing Coballius to a complete stop as my eyes became wide with amazement. This was no ordinary, random flash - someone or some_thing_ crash-landed here. There was a long trench that lead in a straight line as if something skidded, and then there was a pile of soft dirt at one end to signify a stop. The line was smoking somewhat heavily, with rocks and grass and other little plants scattered around the area. It both mesmerized me and scared me.

But the question is, who or what caused this?

The one who somehow crashed here was gone, as if they had simply got up and walked away, like falling out of the sky was nothing. Like they had no injuries at all. Not a single scratch or bruise, just covered in dust due to skidding into the ground. I dismounted Coballius and walked closer to the site, noticing a green tint to some of the specks of dirt. It didn't look poisonus or anything, so I picked some of it up, oberving it between my fingers. Spray paint, or some kind of dye. It flicked the speck of dust away, turning to look at the overall damage the thing did.

Suddenly, a male's voice commented behind me. "Hello, Ms. Curiosity."

I swiveled around, coming face to face with boy about my age. The first thing I noticed were his eyes. Neon, glowing, green eyes, like that green nuclear waste color. I scanned him with my own eyes, noticing a dark green hoodie with stripes on the sleeves, and lighter green jeans. The boy wore gray tennis shoes with streaks of bright jade colors on them. I looked back up at his face. Orange-tinted sunglasses, and milk chocolate-colored hair that spiked forward. His shoulders were broad, his frame well-built, plus he looked pretty strong to me.

"Who are you?" I asked him. The first question that pops into my mind. "Did you make this trench over here?"

The boy flashed me an innocent smile. "I did. Marvelous, isn't it?"

"Marvelous?" I responded, surprised, "You fell out of the sky and wrecked this part of the beautiful countryside! How could you say that?!"

"Yeah, I know. I really should have thought out where I was supposed to land. But, nevermind that, I'll fix it later. Don't you worry your pretty little head, miss...uh..."

I huffed, a bit annoyed. "Sylvia. Sylvia LaRaain. I live over back that way, on Firefly Farm. That's my horse Coballius." I pointed in the northeast direction, then to the palamino who patiently nipped at the sweet prairie grass.

The boy nodded. "Cool, cool. Well, Sylvia, I promise you that I'll fix this, no problems at all. I'll make it as if nobody has ever walked here. Ever."

"And how will you do that?"

"Watch." The boy faced the wreckage that he created, closing his eyes. Amazingly, as he opened those neon orbs they lit up as bright as the stars above, challenging their beauty. The magic from his eyes flowed to the center of his chest, pulsing it through his arm and into his right hand. He murmured a spell, something like, "Verdefen chrostus rojall!" And, as if time had reversed, the trench closed up, grew its own grass easily, and got rid of the debris looming around the place.

My jaw dropped. It did indeed look as if nobody has ever walked here.

"Impressive, right?" the boy said to me, still smiling while his eyes dimmed back down.

_Magic_. The word replayed over and over again in my head like a broken record. It was real. It was terrifying. It sparked my intrest for odd and otherworldly things. This boy, I have no idea who he was, but he preformed it like it was a piece of cake. In his world, magic is common.

"Who _are _you?" I breathed, my silver eyes sparkling with awe.

"Me?" the boy asked, pointing to himself. He shook his head and put both hands on his hips, his brown hair swaying with his movement. "Why, Miss Sylvia, I'm Crash Verde."


End file.
